New Depths
by anime-manga-geek13
Summary: Takes place after season 3. Pairings are Bella/Will (Main) Cleo/Lewis and Rikki/Zane *May change* Summary: What happens when Will takes an unexpected dip into the Moon Pool? Will he keep his new secret? I'm awful at summaries. Well I think you should read it! Don't judge a fanfic by it's summary! And don't judge a writer by their summarizing skills! ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the fanfic I came up with after listening to a couple people's thoughts on the story I posted titled "New Fanfic" Hope you enjoy!**

I couldn't believe this was happening AGAIN. I thought that after the girls defeated the water tentacle that there would be no more problems with the full moon. Yet

here I was being dragged to Mako by my moonstruck girlfriend. Bella kept turning around and smiling at me like a lovestruck idiot every few seconds until

we finally got to the Moon Pool. As soon as she let go of me I quickly got out of the water before the full moon could pass overhead, because I knew what kind of

mess I would get myself into if I stayed in any longer. Suddenly Lewis and Zane tumbled in through the land entrance carrying Rikki and Cleo.

"Why did you bring them here! We don't need 3 moonstruck mermaids!" I said.

"Relax" Zane said "We shielded their eyes the whole way here, they haven't seen the full moon, and they aren't going to either"

"And they wouldn't let us leave without them and we couldn't leave you here to deal with Bella alone" Lewis added.

"Fine" I muttered "Just lay them down over there and help me get Bella out of the water"

Zane and Lewis walked over to the corner of the cave where you couldn't see the moonlight and put down Cleo and Rikki. Then we all walked over to the Moon

Pool and started to pull Bella out.

"Noooo Will don't make me get out" She said "Come join me we could swim together, wouldn't that be fun?"

"Um. No" I replied quickly.

After a quite some time we finally managed to drag Bella out of the Moon Pool and pin her down so she couldn't get back in.

"The moon will pass overhead in about 5 minutes" Lewis said, checking his watch. "So until then we'll just have to prevent Bella from causing any more trouble

and keep Rikki and Cleo from seeing the full moon"

"Lewis, come swim with us"

"Yeah that would be fun, you can come too Zane"

We all exchanged glances, then turned around and found Cleo and Rikki in the Moon Pool begging for Zane and Lewis to come swimming with them.

"Well we might as well leave them in there, as long as we don't let them get to us and don't get in we should be fine." I said.

"Yeah" Zane agreed. "Better than trying to get them out and one of us falling in when the moon passes over"

So we waited. The whole time we had to listen to Rikki go on about how amazing Zane was and how cool his dirt bike is and all that stuff. It didn't help that Cleo

wouldn't stop saying how smart Lewis was and she kept begging and begging him to swim with her. Bella just stared into Will's eyes and kept giggling every once in

awhile. Finally the full moon was over and the girls woke up from their trance.

"Wha.. What happened? Will why are you pinning me down!?" Bella said.

"Did we get moonstruck _again_"Cleo groaned.

"Yes" Lewis replied as he and Zane helped pull Cleo and Rikki out of the Moon Pool.

"Will" Bella said.

"Yeah" I replied.

"You can get off of me now."

"Oh sorry" I said as I moved aside so she could sit up.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much" I replied "You went crazy and ran out of Cleo's house and you dragged me with you, you're really strong by the way, then you jumped in the

water and you pulled me to Mako with you, then Lewis and Zane showed up with Cleo and Rikki and we all pulled you out of the Moon Pool but then Rikki

and Cleo got in so we just waited until the full moon was over." Bella gasped, so did Rikki and Cleo. I hadn't realized they'd been listening too.

"Will I'm so sorry! I could've drowned you!" Bella said

"It's fine" I told her "It didn't take that long anyway and I'm a freediver so I just held my breath."

"Okay" Lewis said standing up. "I think it's time for us all to get back home we'll talk about this again tomorrow"

* * *

The next day I met up with the gang at Rikki's to discuss the full moon last night. When I walked in Cleo, Rikki, Bella, Lewis, and Zane were already sitting at a table. I walked over and sat next to

Bella. As soon as I sat down Lewis started talking.

"Ok so obviously you girls are still affected by the full moon even though we thought you weren't" Lewis said "So we need a plan for next month"

"How about you stay with the girls at Cleo's house, Zane stay at the dock in case they get moonstruck and make it that far, and I'll stay at the Moon Pool in case you

and Zane both fail" I suggested.

"Are you kidding me" Zane said "That's-"

"Genius!" Lewis interrupted him.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Think about it, every time you girls get moonstruck us guys end up chasing you but we can never catch you, so if we're there waiting for you we would have a better

chance at stopping you from doing anything." Lewis explained. I just nodded.

"Will that's a great idea!" Bella exclaimed, giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. I blushed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Cleo asked.

"I guess we just wait until the next full moon to test out Will's theory" Rikki said.

"Let the countdown begin" I said.

**A/N Make sure you read the author's note at the beginning of the next chapter! It's VERY important and is kind of the key to understanding it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long! I felt bad so I made it a long chapter and I'll try and make the rest of the chapters this long or longer but I'll try to update quicker next time! I keep getting distracted when I write. I write on my computer... The internet is on my computer... YouTube is on the internet... Anime is on YouTube... Black Butler is the best anime ever... So then I've spent a ton of time watching episode after episode and suddenly it's a couple hours later. I'll try and stop doing that. But anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H2o sadly -.-**

***This takes place 1 month after the first chapter on the next full moon***

I was so nervous. We decided to go with my plan for this full moon so I was here at the Moon Pool glancing anxiously at the water in case someone swims in. I

put all my things down in the corner of the cave and started pacing around it. I knew what I had to do if the girls came. I have a bunch of fishing nets and if they

swim in I need to throw them on them and plug my ears in case something happens like that time Cleo told me and Bella that she got turned into a siren and all the

guys in town followed her around when she sang. If that happened I would probably get pulled into the Moon Pool or I might drown since that's what sirens originally

did. Or when all of them went crazy and tried to reveal their secret. There were also so many other things that I probably didn't even know about that could happen.

_What if the water tentacle came back _I thought thinking back to my first time in this cave. But I quickly shook it off. The girls had defeated that thing there was no

way it was coming back. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts I didn't see the wet patch of rocks until I slipped on it and fell backwards into the Moon Pool. I

must've hit my head because the last thing I saw was the moon before everything went black.

* * *

I woke up on the floor of the cave right next to the Moon Pool. Suddenly my phone started ringing from across the cave. I quickly got up to get it, my head was

throbbing but I ignored it and answered my phone. It was Lewis.

"So how did things go last night?" He asked.

"Fine" I answered, when in truth I couldn't remember a thing from the night before. "How about you?"

"Okay good news, your plan worked! The girls _did _get moonstruck but when they tried to swim to Mako Zane was waiting for them at the dock and he caught

them in a fishing net a we carried them back to Cleo's house and waited for the moon to go down and now it has so you can go home now."

"Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye" Then I hung up and started to climb out of the cave. Then I walked back to the beach, got in my boat, and headed

home.

* * *

Once I got back to the dock on my boat shed I climbed out of my boat and collapsed in my bed. As I drifted off to sleep all I could think about was what

happened earlier that night and why I couldn't remember it.

* * *

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of knocking at my door. I got up and headed towards the door (I had slept in my clothes). When I opened the door I

found Bella standing there smiling at me.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" I said.

"Soo... Can I come in?" She asked.

"Oh! Yes sorry I mean come in" I said stepping aside so she could walk through the door.

"So your plan worked" She said while looking at some of the shells I'd collected on my dives.

"Yeah, I'm sorry you had to spend most of the night in a fish net." I said.

"It wasn't that bad, in fact I don't even remember being in the net, you're the one who had to spend the whole night and the Moon Pool just waiting there, that

must have been so boring."

"Well it wasn't really that long I guess, I'd do it a million times for you" I said kissing her head. She jumped back.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" She replied, "You just shocked me"

"Oh sorry it must be this new mat I got"

"Well what you said before made me feel special" She said smiling.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well I actually came over to see if you wanted to go swimming with me."

"Okay let me put on my diving gear and we can get going" I said.

Then I got up and walked into my room, put on my swim trunks, and grabbed my diving gear from my closet. Then we walked out of my boat shed to my dock

and as I put on my diving gear Bella jumped in the water. She surfaced 10 seconds later.

"I'll meet you at the Moon Pool and then we can dive around the reefs." She said.

"It might take me awhile, you know considering your a mermaid and I'm just a diver." I said "You'd be waiting for a long time in the Moon Pool."

"It's fine you waited a long time last night, and I want some time to think since I don't really remember anything from last night." She said.

I wanted to tell her that I couldn't remember anything from last night either, but what would be the point of her worrying when it's probably nothing. Maybe I

just fell asleep. But I felt like there was something I was _supposed _to remember. I just didn't know what.

"Okay" I said. Then she swam off.

I started putting on my diving gear as quickly as I could. I knew she said she didn't mind waiting but I still didn't want her to have to wait a really long time.

Within a few minutes I had on all my diving gear and I was ready to dive in. I could see Bella speeding off in the distance so I quickly dove in. I started swimming as

fast as I could, which still wasn't that fast compared to Bella but whatever it was fast for a human. And within 10 seconds I was in open sea. Then all of a sudden my

legs started tingling. I stopped swimming and I couldn't see anything except a ton of bubbles coming from below me. Then I started sinking. I couldn't feel my legs

and I couldn't see anything. I tried to pull myself up with just my arms but I felt like I had a ton of bricks attached to my feet. Once the bubbles cleared I looked at

my legs to see what was weighing me down. Except my legs weren't there. Instead, when I looked down I saw that they had been replaced by a long blue tail.

I would've just stayed there gaping for a long time if I hadn't realized I was running out of air and I was still sinking further. But I had no clue what to do since

I was used to swimming with legs. _Come __on _I thought, _You've seen Bella do this a million times just pretend your __using your monofin. _So I started moving my legs..

uh fin I guess now.. back and forth and within a few seconds I (very clumsily) made it to the surface.

As soon as my head broke through the water I gasped for breath. I stared down at my tail, _this is going to take some getting used to _I thought. Then I realized I

was supposed to be meeting Bella at the Moon Pool. But I couldn't do that now that this had happened. I_ could probably make it home before __she starts looking for _

_me _I thought to myself. So I dove underwater and started to swim back to my boat shed. _Bella and the girls make this look __easy _I thought as I finally made it there.

I looked up at the dock. It was a good 2-3 metres above my head so I had no clue of how to get out of the water, especially with my tail. When I go diving (Well

used to since I won't be going anymore) I would climb up one of the poles holding the dock up, but there's no use in thinking that, there's no way for me to do that

with a tail and there's nowhere for me to dry off here. _I need to hurry up Bella is __gonna come back soon looking for me. _Then I saw a ladder over in the corner of the

dock. Bella must have put it there for getting out of the water when she swims here, thank goodness for her! I swam over to the ladder and started to use my arms

to pull myself out. It was extremely hard, good thing I spent all that time training for free diving so now I'm pretty strong. It took a long time but I finally made it.

I collapsed from exhaustion before remembering that I was out in the open with a tail, _and _Bella would be back soon. So with a sigh I started pulling myself across

the wood into my home, this also took a _very _long time.

As soon as I made it to the bathroom to get a towel I heard a splash outside and Bella calling out to me to bring her a towel. I needed to dry off but all my towels

were up too high for me to reach. I raised my hands in frustration and suddenly a wind blew through my house completely drying me off. I just sat staring at my legs

on the floor until I remembered Bella was waiting for me to bring her a towel outside. So I got up and grabbed a towel and walked out to the dock. Bella was lying

there and she didn't look very happy. I handed her the towel and she started drying off.

"Where did you go?" She asked, "You were supposed to meet me at Mako."

"I got caught in some kelp and by the time I got out I was too tired to swim all the way to Mako so I decided to wait for you here, I only got back about a minute or

two ago." I lied.

"Um... Ok" She said as she finished drying off.

I walked over and helped her up now that she was dry. She jumped back again and this time I saw a small volt of electricity between our hands. She was still

stumbling when she fell backwards into the water. I moved out of the way just in time, if I hadn't I would've been splashed with water.

"Ow Will you need to replace that mat, could you help me out?"

**Bella's POV**

Will automatically started walking towards me but then all of a sudden

he stopped and started backing away. I was confused, why wouldn't he

come near me?

"Um... How about you just swim home it will be faster than walking and I need to sleep I'm still tired from last night." Will said.

"Ok...?" I said. I was still pretty confused as I swam away.

Then I realized something, Will was perfectly dry, his hair wasn't even wet, even though he claimed to have just gotten back.

**Will's POV**

As Bella swam off I breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't believe I had been almost been dumb enough to touch water right in front of her! I knew now that I would

have to be more careful...

**A/N SoOoOoOoo yeah. Like I said I'll try to be faster while still keeping up a good length.**

**Questions: I know who's going to find out first but...**

**Should Will tell them?**

** *Or***

** Should they find out?**

**Review please! I really want some feedback on like quality of my writing and how you think the plot is so far and what you would like to see! Gonna go watch anime now hehe. Can't wait to start writing the next chapter! XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N OMG I am actually soooo sorry I haven't updated! I got distracted because I started watching Attack on Titan because I finished watching all the ****episodes of Black Butler and now I've finished Attack on Titan so I'm back lol. I'm kind of anime obsessed so you'll hear me talking about it A LOT in my author's notes hehe. Lol I had to reread my story because before I started typing this I was like wait a second what happened in the last chapter XD. Also I was wondering how you guys write your fanfictions, like I'm writing in the copy and paste box right now and usually I use another program but it always gets messed up when I do that, just wondering what you use! Omg every time I go to write I just sit there and stare at my laptop -.- I'm gonna try and make this as long as I can though for you guys! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN H2O SADLY**

**WILL'S POV**

Once Bella left I walked inside where I continued the freak-out I had been having in my mind before Bella showed up.

_I'm a merman _I thought as I laughed nervously this_ is awful, how did this even happen? I never went in the Moon Pool. But what if it happened during the time I can't remember? _

I didn't even know if it was true, for all I knew it could've been a one-time thing that will never happen again. Unlikely, but that was all the hope I had so I need to test it. I walked into my kitchen and got a glass of water and poured it on myself. I sat down and counted to ten. Nothing happened. I breathed a sigh of relief, but then I felt a tingling sensation in my legs and my legs fused together. It was actually _painful _the way my bones shifted and became attached. I cried out in agony.

_Why does this hurt so much? And why is it taking so long? _

Finally the transformation was over and I was staring at a long tail. Now that I was actually getting a good look at it I could see all the little details in it. It was dark blue, almost black, and had a dark glow to it. Each individual little scale had a small spot of black as well. I then realized that I had failed to being a towel with me before I, stupidly, threw water over my head in the middle of my kitchen floor.

_Another great idea from me. _

I thought back to earlier when I was trying to get my tail to go away, when I threw my hands up in the air a huge gust of wind had blown in drying up my tail. I decided to try it again. I threw my hands up into the air but nothing happened. There must be a specific hand gesture I was supposed to use and I just didn't know what it was. I tried multiple hand gestures until I finally got it right and a gust of wind blew around me drying off my tail. All I had to do was make my hand flat and swipe it in the shape of a C. It wasn't nearly as strong as the one I made earlier for some reason but that didn't really matter, it got the job done. As my tail started to shift back the pain returned, however this time it felt more like he was being torn in half, which in a way his tail kind of was. When it was finally over I just layed on the floor staring at the ceiling, as I gasped for breath. The pain was almost unbearable, and I didn't get it, the girls never ever mentioned any pain coming from the transformation, nor did they ever show any signs of it when he'd seen them transform. I was just really confused and I didn't know what to do. I figured I might as well just stay here for awhile since my legs were still aching.

* * *

I stayed in my house for three more days after that and on the fourth day I decided I should go outside and meet up with my friends before they started thinking something was up, although they probably already did.

As I walked along the beach towards Rikki's I saw a shape swimming in the water that I quickly identified as Bella. She looked like she was headed to my house so I decided to turn around and walk back there. When I got back Bella was already lying on my dock, most likely waiting for a towel. Luckily I decided to lay a few out around the floors of my house just in case so I walked in quickly and picked one up and passed it to Bella. She dried off and it never looked like it hurt her in any way.

"Doesn't that hurt?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" She responded.

"You know, the transformations, wouldn't it hurt to have your legs fusing together or having your tail practically ripped apart?"

She looked at me like I was crazy and then looked like she was thinking, maybe considering the idea.

"Not really" She said "It never has it's always just been like a flash and the boom I have a tail or legs."

I grimaced as I helped her up. This new information certainly wasn't making me feel any better about my own condition.

"So why haven't you left here the past couple days?" She asked.

I sighed.

"Will?" She asked again.

"Just some personal business I didn't and still don't know how to deal with" I replied simply.

"Will what's wrong?"

"I-I can't tell you" I told her.

"Come on, you can trust me with anything"

"Just please, leave it alone!" I said a bit frustrated and kind of angrily.

All of a sudden a strong gust of wind blew across the dock causing a huge wave to roll by, blow Bella's towel into the water, and it nearly blew us in as well. Bella looked at me as a look of complete shock crossed her face, I tried to mirror her expression even though I knew I caused it somehow. I was so confused, I didn't know what was happening and it made me so mad! Then Bella jumped back and before I could look to see why I saw a huge wave coming towards me, I never even had a chance to react before I was completely soaked.

"Bella, please don't freak out"

"Why would I-" She started, but she got cut off when I fell to the ground and started screaming in agony as my bones started to move and my feet starting to stretch into a fin.

It was ten times more painful than the last two times I had transformed. This time I felt as though I could feel each individual scale forcing it's way through my skin. Tears sprung to my eyes. I never cried, but this just hurt so much I couldn't help it. Bella rushed over and sat down next to me and held my head so I was looking at her. I'd expected her to be mad at me but all she did was just look at me like she forgave me.

* * *

**BELLA'S POV**** (A/N This is Bella's POV of what just happened)**

Suddenly a huge wave started coming up behind Will, I jumped back just in time but Will wasn't so lucky, he had gotten completely soaked.

"Please don't freak out" He said.

"Why would I-" I started but I was cut off when he fell to the ground in pain. I had no idea what was happening, it looked like he was dying.

Suddenly it started to rain and I fell down next to Will with my tail. I don't think he noticed the rain or the fact that I now had a tail though. He did notice however, when I held his head and looked at him. I tried to look forgiving because I think he thought I would be mad at him. I know if I were in his position I would just assume everyone would be mad at me. So I had to let him know I wasn't somehow and this was all I could think of to do at the moment, seeing as he was screaming in pain.

It looked like Will's legs were trying to fuse together when I finally realised what was happening. He was transforming into a merman. I knew I was right once I saw scales appearing on his legs. No, they weren't just _appearing _on his legs, they were actually _breaking through his skin! _

_No wonder he's in so much pain. _I thought. But this made absolutely no sense, the transformation wasn't supposed to hurt, nor was it supposed to take this long. Sure I had transformed already and I got wet _after _he did.

After what seemed like an eternity -though it was only about 15 seconds- Will's transformation was complete. His dark blue tail was so different in contrast to my bright orange one. It was almost black in some places and seemed to glow with darkness. As soon as his breath started evening out again the rain stopped. _Did he do that? _I wondered.

"_Why_ is everything wet?" Will asked.

"It rained" I answered simply.

"Oh"

"I think you did it" I suddenly blurted out.

"W-what?! Why?" He stammered.

"Well, the storm started as soon as you felt pain and started screaming and then it stopped after your transformation a minute ago" I explained "Not to mention that earlier, when you got mad, that huge gust of wind almost knocked us off the dock."

"Yeah, I knew about the whole wind thing, but _rain_!?"

"I know, it's crazy"

We went silent for a moment when I heard voices coming our way. Will must've heard them too because suddenly he was making his way to the edge of the dock, he was probably going to jump in but he wasn't making much progress. I recognized the voices though, so I wasn't moving.

"Will relax, it's just Cleo and Rikki"

"Exactly" He said matter-of-factly before continuing to claw his way across the dock.

"Why does it matter if they find out? It's not like they can tell anyone without exposing themselves"

He paused for a second before answering "I'd rather them not find out at the moment considering I barely know what's happening"

**NO POV **** (A/N Because I'm tired of saying I)**

And with that Will continued to claw desperately at the wood as the voices grew closer he became even more desperate to just _get into the stupid ocean! _Then, to both him and the mermaid next to him's surprise, a wave rose from the water and pulled Will in.

"Haha VICTORY!" He called out jokingly to Bella, who still wore a look of shock on her face. Though that shock was short-lived as Cleo and Rikki walked up behind her.

"Um Bella, why are you on the ground?" Cleo asked.

"And why do you have a tail?" Rikki piped in.

"It just rained, did it not?" Bella pointed out.

"Ah yes, the 15 second thunderstorm" Rikki said in mock wistfulness "I remember it well, one does no easily forget having to grab some kids umbrella to hide from some rain that lasted for all of 15 WHOLE SECONDS. That and it happened about two minutes ago, I'm smart enough to remember that"

"So why are you here?" Cleo asked.

"I was looking for Will, considering no one had seen him for nearly a week now" Bella replied.

"Where is he?"

"Not here" Bella said, almost a little too quickly. Cleo noticed this, but decided not to pursue the matter. "Why are you guys here?"

"Looking for you" Rikki said.

"Well, you found me" Bella said jokingly.

"Do you want a towel or something..?" Cleo asked.

"No thanks," Bella said, remembering Will was under the dock probably waiting for her. "I'm just going to swim home"

"Okaayy, well, bye!" Cleo said as she and Rikki walked off.

Bella crawled across the dock and into the water with ease, having had more practice than Will with maneuvering around on land with a tail, and landed in the water with a splash.

"Now that that's taken care of" Bella started "How would you like to go for your first swim?"

**A/N Aaaaannnddd that concludes this chapter! This actually took me a couple days to write so appreciate my effort! Wow over 2000 words, longest chapter I'VE ever written. I'm going to try and keep up this length or possibly make the chapters longer. I listened to Lana Del Rey every time I typed this, I wonder if this showed in my writing. In case you never noticed I'm kinda goth and I like creeping people out sooooo yeah. IDK just a bit of info on meeeee. Review pleaseeee when I get reviews I actually remember to update, thus chapters will probably come quicker. There's also the fact that it is now summer and it rains a lot so I have no school and lots of time to sit inside because I can't go outside so yeah. IDC what you write in your reviews. I really don't know where exactly this is going, probably somewhere dark knowing me. So yeah review on like the quality of writing, what you think of the storyline so far, predictions, things you'd like to see happen...etc. So yeah byeeee I'll update soon.**


End file.
